Through Other Eyes
by Wingleader Sora Jade
Summary: (Side story to the Tales, pre-VotH) Ryou's sixteenth birthday isn't exactly the happiest... But maybe the intervention of a goddess can make it just a bit better.


Through Other Eyes 

by WSJ 

Side-story to my Tales of the Child of Fate. 

Notes: The interesting thing that no one notices about the Tales is that the second story, _All Saints Night_, took place on Halloween. Ryou and Bakura note several times that it had been a month since the Locking Rituals, which means they took place in September. Therefore, Ryou was blinded probably just after his seventeenth birthday. ^_~ Fun, huh? So that means this story takes place about a year before the first chapter of _Visions of the Heart_, two months after Battle City. 

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but the plot of the Tales, as well as Fate and any other OCs glimpsed are mine. 

()()()()() 

_Quote of the Fic:_

"He hesitated a moment. Then he said softly, "I love you, Mother." He took my hand and kissed it, and folded my fingers round the stem of the rose. He had stripped it of its thorns."  
~(Amelia and Ramses; Elizabeth Peters, He Shall Thunder in the Sky) 

Ryou sniffled, hugging his knees to his chest and letting his head fall back against the wall behind him. Why did it have to be like this? Why him? Why did the gods hate him? He was cursed, or something. Everyone he loved was gone, Amane and okaasan were dead, otousan was always away... He was always alone these days. Yugi and Joey and Tea tried to make friends with him, but he had to keep pushing them away, until they stopped trying, because of _him_. Who knew what _he_ would do to them, Yami or no Yami, if he got really mad. Ryou didn't want to put Yugi and his friends in any danger. 

Him. Bakura. The Spirit of the Ring. 

Ryou stifled a sob, burying his face in his knees. Why did it have to be like this?! Why couldn't he just be a normal teenager, with crushes on girls, parents to complain about, and way too much homework? 

_'Oh Child... You think you are abandoned by the gods?'_

The voice came out of no where, and Ryou inhaled sharply, looking around in surprise. That hadn't been Bakura's voice. "Wh-who's there?!" 

_'It is not time for you to see me yet, but I couldn't help but come to you today. Do you really think the gods have turned their backs on you?'_

"Yes," Ryou said bitterly, more tears leaking out of his brown eyes. "Why else would all of this be happening to me?" 

_'Because, little one, you are _not_ cursed. You are chosen of the gods.'_

"Chosen?!" Ryou asked, feeling anger inside him for the first time in a long while, burning away some of the bitterness and sorrow. "Chosen?!? How can you say I'm chosen? Would the chosen of the gods be beaten and tortured by the one who's supposed to protect him?! How can you say I'm _chosen_?!!?" 

The voice was quiet for a moment, and when it spoke again, it sounded sad. _'Time will tell, Child. Please don't lose your spirit in what is to come. I know you can prevail in the end...'_ There was a soft, feather-light touch across Ryou's forehead, and he blinked, suddenly feeling sleepy. As his eyes started to drift closed, he thought he saw his mother bending over him, and he smiled. Strong arms carried him to his bed and covered him with a light blanket as he fell fully asleep, and for a moment she just stood looking down at him, pride mixing with sorrow on her face. 

Then she turned and went to the door, leaning against it casually as a familiar form stomped up the stairs, a scowl on his face. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw her, and his eyes widened into a rather comical expression. "You... you...!" 

The goddess scowled at him. "You will _not_ touch him this night." she hissed at Bakura. "Tonight, he is under my guard." 

Bakura looked like he wanted to argue, but he was not stupid enough to face an enraged goddess. Turning around he backtracked down the stairs, scowling and muttering the whole way. Grinning a little at his discomfort, the goddess went back into Ryou's room to watch him as he slept. 

"Happy sweet sixteen, my son... I am sorry you would think that no one cares, but it must be... But tonight, at least, I will give you good dreams." 

And for the rest of the night, Fate was there. 

()()()()() 

WSJ: Eh, short. But you get the picture. ^^ Reviews! 

God bless minna-san! 


End file.
